The FPA: Mission One: Transformers: Prime
by mliadinosaur
Summary: Quick note, this is my first Fanfiction so sorry if it's really bad! The F. P. A (Fiction Protection Agency) is a very high tech agency. Each agent is assigned a mission and has to go to a fictional world (Books, movies etc) and makes sure that the balance between fiction and reality is kept in balance. Today's Mission is Transformers:Prime with Maiya, Natalie and Buns.


Welcome to the F. P. A.

The F. P. A (Fiction Protection Agency) is a very high tech agency that goes beyond the government. It sounds a bit like Torchwood doesn't it? Back on topic, each agent working here can sign up or is assigned a mission they can go through. What kind of missions are these you ask? Well, each agent has to travel to a world beyond our own, a fictional world. That means every book, TV show and movie you've watched/read has its own world and has to have an equal balance within the fictional borders. Each book etc. Is only just a link to the real thing. The F.P.A can travel to the main link and go through each and every fictional thing created and make sure it's world stays where it's supposed to be. All of the agents have gone through elite training. They go through things from acting lessons to magic lessons. Well then, that's all for today. Unfortunately for you, we may have to erase your memory of this explanation. Joining us is another option but, can we really trust you to not bring a fictional character back with you just so you can make them real? Hmmm. There are always the trials but, do you think you can handle them?

Mission One: Transformers: Prime

With Agents Maiya, Natalie, and Mr. Buns

Hello. I am the Narrator. I don't really have a name I'm just the Narrator telling you the story of the Fiction Protection Agency or F.P.A for short. As you may have read in the intro (which you should have) you should know about what goes on in the F.P.A. Anyways, I should stop babbling on and introduce the first three characters:

Agent Maiya, A blonde/pink-streak-haired 16 year old girl. Alias: Bunsfactory a.k.a Bunsy

Agent Natalie, A dark brown haired 16 year old girl. Alias: Mliadinosaur a.k.a Deedee

Mr. Buns, (I'm not overly sure how to describe him but just bear with me) A giant black bunny with a skull for a face that was created by Maiya. Also instead of hopping around like a regular bunny he gallops like a horse. Pretty cool and strange. He also wears a collar that can turn him into a human for some missions. Also he can talk. Alias: None. Mostly goes by Buns.

Anyways enough about that, let's see what they're up to. Oh they're in Maiya's office.

"I'm so excited for today's mission" Said Maiya squealing slightly

"I know me too!" Natalie replied, "When do we need to get to the transporter room?"

"In about 10-15 minutes"

"Alright we should start getting ready."

"Good point."

Now, there's something that I should point out, in each agent's office. They get a section in a wall that extends out which is their weapon's rack. They all have custom weapons and tools they can forge themselves or arrange for it to be forged by their technician, Joey. For magic-related items and weapons you'd have to talk to the magic expert, Paige. In the F.P.A anyone can go on missions as long as you have taken a certain test that makes you qualified for it. Mostly everyone in the F.P.A have taken it but some people preferably not go on missions and just work on something else important for the agency such as maintaining the transporters and keeping an eye on the border between fiction and reality.

Another section of their offices contains clothing for certain missions and just things that can hold stuff like bags and backpacks. Another thing which is cool about the closets are that you can design your own clothing and request for it to be made. Some agents actually managed to sneakily make cosplays for conventions. Their boss doesn't mind though.

Sorry a bit of rambling there, back to the story.

"What are you going to bring?" asked Natalie

"I'll probably just bring my bag with some of our usual supplies" She replied, "Also I'm pretty sure Buns wants to come along as well" She looked over at her giant rabbit who was watching the TV in the office.

"What?" Buns said as he turned around at the sound of his name

"Want to come on the mission with us Buns?" Asked Maiya

"Heck yes!" Buns replied excitedly

"Okay awesome," said Natalie, "I think I'll bring my sonic screwdriver."

"Good idea." Buns replied

You should never leave home without your sonic screwdriver when you're in the F.P.A

"See you in a few." Natalie replied as she left Maiya's office.

Natalie's office was a few doors down from Maiya's but as she walked by she saw two of her co-workers (also her and Maiya's close friends) Agents Jade and Noelle. They both were coming back from one of their missions. The three girls said hi as they walked by each other and carried on about their business. When Natalie got to her office, she flicked a switch on the wall and a cabinet slid outwards. She scanned through the items until she finally got to her sonic screwdriver which was the same as the Eleventh Doctor's. After grabbing it she quickly popped it into her green jacket's pocket and headed back to Maiya's office

Meanwhile, Maiya began packing some basic things for the trip, a few medical supplies, money etc. She packed them all into a pretty awesome Steampunk bag which could strap onto her leg, waist, arm, or just a regular shoulder-sling bag.

"What do you think Buns?" she asked, "Should I strap it to my arm or leg?"

"Umm... Arm." He replied

"Alright awesome." She said while strapping it to her arm

While strapping it on, Natalie arrived at Maiya's office. They waited for a couple minutes before they heard the intercom.

"_May Agent Maiya and Natalie come to the teleporter room, your teleporters are ready."_

"This is going to be so awesome!" Maiya said with a big smile on her face. She could barely contain her excitement. This mission is definitely going to be a fun one.

"Don't forget about our actual mission Maiya." Natalie laughed.


End file.
